1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cuff protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new cuff protecting device for protecting a pant cuff from abrasions against a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cuff protecting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 176,292 describes a device for protecting the bottom portion of a pant leg. Another type of cuff protecting device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,469 which includes a device having a structure particularly well suited for protecting an edge of a shirt cuff. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,669.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is well adapted for protecting a pant leg cuff. The device should include gripping elements to ensure that the device is firmly secured to the pant leg cuff. The device will prevent abrasions to the cuff from a ground surface.